


In the rain

by Dominatrix



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It's so fluffy you're gonna die, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you ever kissed someone in the rain?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the rain

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to love fluffy fanfiction for Lizzie x Darcy and I wanted to write something and it was raining outside so yea that's the story for this piece of fluffiness. Hope you enjoy :)  
> Love you all, Dominatrix

They are spending a quiet afternoon at Starbuck's.

Work is getting quite hard at the moment, and they're happy they have this one free afternoon. The whole week has been sunny, and they had been sitting in their offices with a silent sigh on their liüs because they both knew they would have to stay until the sun would be long gone. They had both looked forward for their free afternoon. Now they sit opposite to each other, having their cups in front of them, both staring out of the window into the disgusting grey veil of pouring rain.

Lizzie's forehead is a little frowned. Of course she is not dressed for an apocalyptical situation like this. She wears a pastel-coloured summer dress and tries to hide that she's shivering in agony and coldness.

Darcy stirs his coffee - which is worth mentioning because he refuses to drink coffee in his flat. He hates coffee. But he also can't drink tea, which he loves, because he refuses to drink tea outside of his flat because he is sure that every tea drank outside his flat would be a disappointment. So he chooses the smaller catastrophe. He is a little special when it comes to drinking.

Lizzie stares into this depressing monotony of men in suits running across the streets with huge, black umbrellas in their hands. They all seem so busy, though she knows that at least half of them only run to seem important.  
LIzzie always becomes a little philosophical when it rains. But who doesn't?

Her head turns slightly when she hears a low gasp. It seems to have come from Darcy, but Darcy never ever gasps. He's never surprised by an unexpected thought. At least not before he met Lizzie. She had started him gasping. But it wasn't a gasp that reveals a shocking truth. It was a thoughtful gasp.

Lizzie not only becomes philosophical when it rains, she also tends to become a little confused.

More confused than she is already.

"Have you ever kissed someone in the rain?" he asks, and Lizzie should see the dangerous spark in his eyes that tells her that he is off to do something ridiculous but because of circumstances she doesn't.  
"No. Will, what do you...AAAAAAH!"  
Before she can say "straightforward" twice - a word which she absolutely adores though she doesn't know why - he has already taken her hand and pulls her outside.

"What are you doing?" she asks while she feels how everything - her clothes, her skin, her hair, her shoes - slowly soaks with cold water. She could even swear that her soul feels completely damp and uncomfortable. The confused part of her shows again.

He laughs lowly, but he doesn't answer, he just pulls her close and kisses her.  
Lizzie would of course never admit it because then Will would win, but it is the most amazing kiss she has had till then. It's slow and passionate and she feels his warmth close to her body and his lips on hers feel so much more... _more._ The whole kiss is _more_.

When they part they're both smiling like idiots.  
"Oh, I hate you", she says, laughing, pushing him away and pulling him closer at the same time.  
He smirks, and his lips curl in a very irresistable way.  
"We both know you don't."  
"I know. I love you."

From that day on they both love rainy afternoons when they can spend them together.


End file.
